


Объятия

by zhukkris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhukkris/pseuds/zhukkris
Summary: "Со мной всё в порядке. Я в норме" — повторяет он про себя почти каждый день, как мантру. Эти слова уже настолько въелись ему под кожу, что он им почти верит. Он в полном порядке.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Объятия

Было холодно. Белоснежные хлопья снега, исполняя только им известный танец, медленно спускались на поникнувшие плечи шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Колючий ветер время от времени швырял их в лицо, пытаясь доставить дискомфорт. Впрочем, Сириус был ему благодарен: хоть он и был один, он не хотел, чтобы на лице были видны следы от слёз. Не желая оставлять мальчика в покое, ветер принялся трепать и путать его волосы, ранее красивыми волнами лежавшими на его плечах. Не выдержав, Сириус убрал их, и, за неимением резинки, закрепил результат своей волшебной палочкой. 

И продолжил сидеть.

Астрономическая башня — единственное место, где он может побыть в одиночестве, выпустить эмоции на волю, спокойно обдумать всё то, что так гложет изнутри.  
Сейчас в его голове было пусто — у него создавалось стойкое ощущение, что он попросту выгорел. Он не хочет уходить отсюда. Он не хочет снова видеть людей, что из раза в раз заставляют его утопать в ненависти к себе. Не хочет слышать от них слова, ранящие душу. Отродье. Позорный выродок.  
Он устал. Он устал смеяться в ответ на оскорбления. Устал улыбаться и говорить, что всё в порядке, в ответ на обеспокоенные взгляды друзей.  
Он устал быть сильным.

Он замёрз, но сейчас не время уходить в комнату. Ещё не все слёзы выплаканы, не все мысли обдуманы.   
Он хочет остаться здесь, до тех пор, пока звёзды не погаснут и небо не окрасится в алые цвета восходящего солцна.

Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о его слабости, и, услышав позади чьи-то шаги, быстро стёр с лица мокрые дорожки, но так и не обернулся. 

По мере приближения неизвестного, его плечи всё больше напрягались: он ненавидел, когда кто-либо заставал его в неудобной ситуации. За такое доставалось и Джеймсу. Далеко не все вещи можно объяснить даже друзьям.

Через пару минут за спиной послышалась какая-то возня, и на плечи Сириуса опустился плащ, даря телу всё упущенное за столь долгое время тепло.

Сириус смог найти в себе силы и обернуться только тогда, когда этот кто-то приземлился рядом с ним на балюстраде — Ремус.

Ну разумеется.

У Ремуса получается лучше, чем у других чувствовать чьё бы то ни было состояние — возможно, всему виной оборотническое чутьё.   
И вот он здесь, держит Сириуса за руку, и ничего не спрашивает. Спасибо, боже, за его невероятную тактичность. 

— Здесь холодно. — наконец, Ремус решил нарушить тишину.   
— В самом деле? А я и не заметил. — не выдержав, огрызнулся Сириус, ещё сильнее закутавшись в так любезно одолженный плащ.   
— Так почему ты ещё здесь? — внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Ни тени улыбки ни во взгляде, ни на губах. Лишь серьёзность и искреннее беспокойство. Вот за это Сириус и любил его — Ремус всегда по-настоящему переживал за друзей, порой, даже забывая о своих проблемах.   
В ответ он лишь пожал плечами и уставился куда-то вниз.   
Не плачь, Сириус. Только не плачь.   
Держись. 

— Сириус.. — он даже не шелохнулся — я всегда поддержу тебя. Теплая ладонь опустилась на плечо, крепко сжав его.   
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.   
— Отвали, Лунатик!   
Сириус, дёрнувшись, сбросил с себя чужую руку и встал, собираясь уйти в гостиную. 

Сзади послышался тяжёлый вздох.   
— Сириус, я переживаю. В последнее время ты стал слишком часто уходить в себя. Думаешь, мы не замечаем? Ты думаешь, я не замечаю?   
— Я же сказал, отвали! Со мной всё нормально. 

Сириусу совсем не нравилось, в какую сторону начинал заходить разговор — это было слишком личным. Куда делась его хвалёная тактичность?

Будучи ещё больше на взводе, он направился в сторону выхода, когда на полпути он оказался заключён в объятия.   
— Если не хочешь, можешь ничего мне не говорить, — тихо шептал ему Ремус, — но не отталкивай меня.   
Блэк замер. Он ещё не знал, как реагировать в подобных ситуациях. Они встречались-то всего сколько? Три месяца? Уже можно доверить человеку то, что гложет на протяжении почти шестнадцати лет? Или не стоит?   
— Пусти, — вырвалось из его глотки почти рычанием, — со мной всё в порядке. Я в норме. 

"Со мной всё в порядке. Я в норме" — повторяет он про себя почти каждый день, как мантру. Эти слова уже настолько въелись ему под кожу, что он им почти верит. Он в полном порядке. 

Впрочем, эти слова прозвучали бы куда убедительнее, если не всхлип, вышедший наружу вместе с этими словами. Он снова дёрнулся, но Ремус лишь сильнее сжал его в объятиях.   
— Пусти меня, — снова потребовал Сириус, на что Ремус лишь отрицательно покачал головой, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею.   
На глаза снова навернулись слёзы. Да чтоб их.  
Сириус сделал глубоких вдох, пытаясь унять дрожь, бегущую по телу, остановить проклятые слёзы. От усилий заболело горло, но он держался. 

Не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не сейчас... 

А Ремус едва слышно шептал ему слова поддержки, чувствуя, как под его руками дрожит грудь Бродяги, от едва сдерживаемых рыданий, и ужасался тому, что до сих пор никто и подумать не мог, что Сириус — извечный весельчак и задира, возможно, медленно умирает внутри.   
— Я всегда поддержу тебя, — повторил он громче, так чтобы эти слова наверняка были услышаны.

И это стало последней каплей. Горячие слёзы вырвались на свободу, ручьём хлынув из серых глаз.   
На этот раз Сириус смог вырваться из чужих рук, закрывая от Ремуса лицо ладонями. 

"Вдох. Выдох.   
Ты должен успокоиться, Сириус.   
Никто не должен, видеть твои слабости.  
Тебе нужно быть сильным.  
Вдох.." 

Ремус снова подошёл ближе и развернул Сириуса к себе, попытавшись отнять от лица чужие руки.

— Отвали! — снова дёрнулся Сириус.   
— Сири.. Ты можешь мне довериться. 

Сириус Блэк никогда и никому не доверял свои эмоции. Ещё в раннем детстве Вальбурга сумела донести до него мысль, что слёзы — это недостойно мужчины.   
Но, кажется, сейчас, он был готов послушать кого-то другого.  
Сквозь раскрытые пальцы он посмотрел в глаза Ремуса, с тревогой ожидая увидеть в них отвращение. Вместо этого он видел в них беспокойство.

Больше он не стал сдерживать себя. Схватил Ремуса за рубашку и притянул его ближе к себе, уткнувшись носом в его грудь, разразившись громкими рыданиями.   
Луни снова обнял его, тихо поглаживая по содрогавшейся спине и молчал.   
Молчал, слушая, как, заикаясь, Сириус рассказывал ему то, что так тщательно хранил в себе, заталкивая глубже и глубже, закрывая на все возможные ключи, чтобы никогда, ни под какими пытками не произнести этого вслух. Он рассказывал, как боится возвращаться домой, потому что больше не может выдерживать насмешки кузенов, уничижительные высказывания отца и наказания матери. Он говорил, что не хочет возвращаться домой, потому большую часть ночей он проведёт в подвале своего огромного дома, а за каждое неповиновение его будут пытать Круцио. Он признавался, что больше не может возвращаться домой, потому что у него больше нет поддержки в лице брата, который уже очень давно перешёл на сторону родителей. Он говорил, как сильно ему не хватает Регулуса, и как сильно он ненавидит Беллатрису, которая очень громко смеётся, когда слышит, как ломает Сириуса под запретным заклинаем.   
Он не хотел, но рассказал, в чём различие его шрамов на спине от его шрамов на запястьях..   
Он признавался, что Ремус — это самое лучшее, что случилось с ним в его жизни, и что он прекрасно поймёт, если после этого он не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. 

На это Ремус оторвал от себя трясущегося Сириуса и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо — абсолютно красное и мокрое от слёз, что никак не прекращали литься.   
Сириус, решив, что перешёл черту и, что Ремусу, наверняка, неприятно сейчас смотреть на него, попытался закрыть лицо руками.   
Ремус не дал ему этого сделать.   
Перехватив его руки, он снова посмотрел в глаза Сириуса и со всей серьёзностью сказал то, чего ему ещё никто никогда не говорил:

— Сириус. Ты самый замечательный человек, которого я знаю. Твоя семья не заслуживает тебя, и ты не должен терпеть всё то, что они с тобой вытворяют.   
Сириус, ты не отброс, и не выродок. Ты не позор, и ты не должен верить этим словам.   
Ты — тоже самое прекрасное, что случалось со мной после смерти матери, и я ни за что не оставлю тебя.   
Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и рассказать всё, что тебя волнует. Я не оттолкну, не высмею. Я выслушаю и дам совет. Я люблю тебя, Сириус Блэк, и всегда буду рядом. 

Прикоснулся губами сначала к губам, затем ко лбу, сильнее сжав его в объятиях. Сириус всё ещё дрожал, но ему уже стало легче — он наконец выплеснул всё то, что так мучало и теперь мог вздохнуть спокойней. Он всё ещё не верил, что ему могло настолько повезти и ожидал какого-то подвоха — но объятия оставались такими же крепкими, чужое дыхание было столь же спокойным.   
Теперь он точно знал, что ему есть кому довериться. 

И на это Рождество он не вернётся домой.


End file.
